roller_coaster_tycoon_madnessfandomcom-20200216-history
Roller Coaster Tycoon Madness/Special Track Pieces
Special track pieces are the pieces that have a special purpose on track rides. You can modify the size, the direction & the appearance of those pieces. Specs Backwards Incliner - As soon as the whole train stops on that piece of track, that piece of track's end (where the back of that train was) would lower, and that whole train will disengage from that piece of track, and travel down a piece of track which was located behind. Coaster Switchback - A switchback involves a piece of track merging itself with another piece of track. As soon as the whole train crosses over one piece of track in that switchback, it comes to a stop (during which that place can be used as block brakes), and the tracks in that switchback change to allow that train to travel over another track on that switchback in a different direction. Elevator Lift - An elevator with an integrated piece of track will either rise up or lower to another piece of track, depending on where that piece of track would be, while the whole train was connected to an elevator's integrated piece of track. Depending on where you build a piece of track (following an elevator lift), a whole train would go in a desired direction. Forwards Incliner - As soon as the whole train stops on that piece of track, that piece of track's end (where the back of that train was) would rise up, and that whole train will disengage from that piece of track, and travel down a piece of track which was located in front. Free-Fall - This piece of track, as soon as the whole train sits on it and stops, lowers itself a little at a rapid speed, and lowers itself to the base of that piece of track. That train releases itself from that piece of track and proceed into another piece of track in a different direction, depending on the position of the next piece of track. Half Corkscrew - This track piece, resembling a helix, inverts riders 180 degrees perpendicular to the track. Immelmann - This piece of track twists itself vertically and horizontally towards 90 degrees and any other degree angle (between 0 and 90 degrees, if not including them) respectively, at once. Quarter Heartline Roll - This piece of track twists itself horizontally at 180 degrees. Quarter Incline Loop - This piece of track is the same piece of track as a quarter vertical loop, but the track is tilted at any angle (between 0 and 90 degrees if not including them), horizontally. Quarter Vertical Loop - This track piece brings riders upside down, by allowing them to go up the slope, which changes to an 180 degree direction. Raiser - Same as Free-Fall, but going upwards, rather than downwards. Rotating Tower - This tower rotates its chain lift hill-integrated vertical track (direction is changeable when building this piece of track) as soon as a whole upward-going train stops on that track, towards a certain position, depending on where you put the next piece of track from underneath. Afterwards, the train disengages itself from that vertical track and its chain lift hill that are part of this tower. Rotating Tunnel - This piece of track rolls itself round in vertical circles, and vehicles, upon entry, would be tilted sideways a little. Space Roll - This piece of track twists itself at any angle (between 90 and 180 degrees, if not including them) horizontally. Splitter - This piece of track will be made into two tracks upon entry. On Splitting Roller Coaster only, a track can be split in two upon entering that piece of track. Switchback - Taken from traditional railways, the switchback involves a piece of track merging itself with another piece of track, with the points of that switchback changeable in a ride's info box. A staff member changes these points. Thrill Lift - As soon as the whole train sits on that piece of track, an end of that piece of track that was connected to the tower, which was in front of that train, will be lifted up towards the top of that tower which tilts at 90 degrees, and that train would face downwards. Then, that train disengages from that piece of track. Tilt Section - As soon as the whole train sits on that piece of track and stops, that piece of track tilts at 90 degrees upwards, and that train would face downwards. Then, that train disengages from the piece of track. Turntable - Taken from traditional railways, this piece of track involves a locomotive being rotated at a certain point (depending on the assignments of that piece of track). Whizzer - As soon as the whole train approaches this piece of track, that train stops, and that piece of track spins itself round horizontally at a rapid speed, towards another piece of track (its position is dependant on where you put that track). Then that train approaches it in a desired direction after that train disengages from where it was. Direction of Whizzer is changeable in a ride's info box. Restrictions '''Availability {| class="wikitable" |- ! !Backwards Incliner !Coaster Switchback !Elevator Lift !Forwards Incliner !Free-Fall !Half Corkscrew !Immelmann !Quarter Heartline Roll !Quarter Incline Loop !Quarter Vertical Loop !Raiser !Rotating Tower !Rotating Tunnel !Space Roll !Splitter !Switchback !Thrill Lift !Tilt Section !Turntable !Whizzer |- !Accelerator Roller Coaster|| |- !Air Launched Coaster |- !Big Dipper |- !Bobsleigh Roller Coaster